


Side By Side

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Rated E due to the graphic nature of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: "All seven De Rolo children woke up in the dungeon beneath the Castle""The bodies you saw on the Sun Tree were not the first to hang there"Cassandra showed courage and bravery in trying to run from the Briarwoods. That was the only thing that saved her from sharing the same fate as her siblings.





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancer4813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/gifts).



Cassandra gasped as she felt hands grabbing at her dress, shaking her awake from an uneasy sleep. She whimpered as her head lolled back and forth, pain spiking through her temples from the headache that hadn’t quite managed to go away.

“Up.” The man grunted, and Cassandra recognized him. Phillip, one of the guard that defended the outside of the castle. Turned, apparently, to the Briarwoods side.

Cassandra blinked and nodded, but even that was too much, apparently. He backhanded her with a gauntleted fist, and Cassandra cried out as the metal cut into the smooth skin on her cheek. She felt the warmth of blood trickle down, but didn’t dare reach up to wipe it away.

“Snooty fucks. Good to see you put in your place, fucking bitch.” The guard spat in her face. “Today’s a big day, you know. I can’t wait to see you grovel.” He grinned, showing bright white teeth, before leaning against the wall, watching her.

Cassandra shakily stood, before glancing over her shoulder. “…may I get dressed?” She asked, meekly, trying not to incite further anger in the man.

His grin merely widened. “You may.” He inclined his head towards her, but made no effort to move.

Cassandra swallowed, and tried to tuck herself into a corner as far as she could, taking a simple dress with shaking hands and turning her back, trying to conserve as much modesty as she could, with the guard staring at her. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, but she closed her own and tried to move as fast as she could.

Once she was dressed, Phillip grabbed her arm and pulled at her roughly. “C’mon beautiful, it’s a big day, you don’t want to miss it.”

Cassandra followed as fast as she could, tripping over her feet as Phillip walked quickly. Her shorter legs could barely keep up with his strides, but she didn’t want to trip and fall, knowing that he would relish in her punishment all too fondly.

She was dragged through the halls of her home to the grand entryway, where she saw Sylas and Delilah Briarwood, impeccably dressed in a suit and an all-too familiar dress.

Cassandra’s heart sank, seeing Lady Briarwood wearing her mother’s favorite formal gown. Their parents hadn’t been with them in the dungeons, and seeing this confirmed Cassandra’s worst nightmares.

Lady Briarwood’s face split into a cunning smile. “Here she is, our little darling with so much spirit.” She cooed, walking over and gently cupping Cassandra’s cheek against her palm. It took every bit of strength for Cassandra not to flinch away from the touch, or from the warmth that started to flood her face. She felt the cuts from earlier knit themselves back together, and Lady Briarwood gently rubbed her thumb over the red tracks that had made their way down her chin.

“Be careful now, we don’t want my dearest husband to get hungry.” She cooed. “Enough blood is going to be spilled today as it is.”

Cassandra swallowed.

What did she mean by that?

“Come along now.” Lord Briarwood said, laying his hand on her shoulder and pushing her forwards.

“Don’t worry darling, we’re not going to hurt you.” Lady Briarwood purred, her hand resting on the opposite shoulder, and Cassandra didn’t believe them for a moment. “You’re the strongest, you have the most willpower out of all of your family. You’ll be fine.”

Cassandra felt her heart pounding a mile a minute as the three of them walked, making their way down the path towards the city proper. A crowd was gathered in the town square, surrounding the Sun Tree, and Cassandra felt her stomach drop.

Positioned at the base of a wooden structure that had been recently built, were her siblings. She did a quick head count, and was relieved to see that Percival wasn’t among them.

Maybe he had succeeded in fleeing when she couldn’t.

The crowd grew quiet as the Briarwoods approached, Cassandra in tow. The three of them climbed the wooden structure, Cassandra pressed between the couple. Her eyes darted over her siblings faces.

Julius’ eyes were closed, and she could see him mouthing a prayer. He was always the most devout of them all, and she knew he was praying to Pelor. Vesper looked terrified, her blue eyes wide as they darted around, looking at the crowd. Whitney and Oliver were crying and leaning against each other, clearly trying to stay close despite the fact that their hands were bound behind their backs. Ludwig was unconscious, and Cassandra bet that he had tried to shout, tried to fight. Her older brother, who was always so rambunctious and spoke his mind, no matter the cost.

“Citizens of Whitestone.” Lord Briarwood’s voice echoed throughout the town square, silent apart from the occasional cry of a baby, which was quickly shushed. “The seeds of great evil have been planted in this town, in this Castle. My lovely wife and I came all the way from Wildmount, to help cleanse this beautiful city of the demons that lurk in the walls. We were visiting with the De Rolo family, and unfortunately, found that all but the youngest were afflicted with a curse. We have decided to stay, and help this city become the shining beacon that it deserves to be. However, we can’t do that, without making a move to cleanse the city.”

Cassandra watched as the guards yanked her siblings to their feet, dragging them, one by one, up the steps. Julius stood proud and tall as he ascended the steps, the guard next to him not even needing to guide him. Vesper wept, tears pouring down her face as she was forced onto the platform. The twins were next, both openly sobbing, and Kerrion Stonefell tossed Ludwig’s unconscious form behind them. He didn’t wake up, even as his head slammed into the hard wood, and Cassandra wasn’t certain he would again.

“Watch, as we rid this town of these monsters, but don’t worry.” Lady Briarwood announced, her hands on Cassandra’s shoulders. “We will care for their youngest daughter as if she was our own. The De Rolos, despite the terrible fate that has befallen most of the family, will live on through her."

With that, Cassandra was almost pushed back down the stairs, and she turned, staring at her older siblings with wide, afraid eyes.

Julius smiled at her, a warm, kind smile. 

“Don’t be afraid, Cass.” He called out after her. “We’ll always protect you. We promised you that, didn’t we?”

“How can you protect me if you’re gone!” She cried out, and earned sharp nails digging into the back of her neck for her words.

Stonefell was making his way down the line, placing nooses around each of the necks of her older brothers and sisters, and Cassandra didn’t think she’d ever been so frightened in her life. Not even waking up in a dungeon, in a cell on her own, or having arrows piercing her, could hurt the way this did.

“We love you, Cassandra.” Vesper called. “Be strong.”

The twins sobbed, unable to get any words out, and the ropes were slung over the strong, firm limbs of the Sun Tree.

Cassandra started to squirm. “No!” She screamed. “No!”

“It’s okay dear, you’ll be better off without their poison in your life.” Lord Briarwood whispered into her ear, and she felt something try to take hold of her, but she ignored it, her eyes locked onto her siblings.

Julius stood as proud as ever as the guards left the platform they were still standing on, the ropes around their necks.

“They are monsters.” He shouted, loud and clear. “Do what must-“

The words were cut off, and a horrified gasp rippled through the crowd as the platform was torn down from underneath the feet of the five De Rolo children, and they dropped.

Ludwig was already limp, his body not moving. Julius thrashed, his legs kicking out aimlessly, and Cassandra watched in horror as Vesper’s face started turning red, her body twisting and trying to find some form of purchase.

The noises her siblings made as they died would haunt her forever. The guttural sounds of them fighting for air, for any type of leverage against their fate.

Oliver was the first to fall still, his face blue and eyes staring into nothing. Vesper was next, her dress swaying in the gentle breeze as her body hung from its noose, her dark hair covering her face. Whitney had managed to shake her bonds free, and her hands were grasping at the noose before falling limp.

Julius was the last, and as his strength failed him, Cassandra locked eyes with him.

“Look away.” He mouthed, and she closed her eyes, listening as her eldest brother lost his fight against the rope.

The noises stopped, and the crowd was still.

The loud cawing of a raven broke the silence, and Cassandra couldn’t help it.

“Please. Please, make sure they’re safe, and won’t ever hurt again.” Cassandra thought a desperate prayer for the Raven Queen.

“Let’s let them rot.” She heard Lord Briarwood say to his wife, and without a word, she walked with them, refusing to turn around and take one last look at the bodies of her siblings.

“Look away.” Julius had asked, and so she would.

As they made their way back to the castle, Cassandra was silent. She wouldn’t give these monsters the pleasure of seeing the grief that threatened to well up from her chest and spill down her cheeks, the sorrow of seeing her family ripped away from her in moments.

She had to be strong enough for all of them now.


End file.
